1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a working system which is provided with a servo-controlled automatic operating door.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a machine tool or other working machine has been provided with a door which is closed during working and is opened at the time of non-working (for example, at the time of changing workpieces). As an apparatus which operates this type of door so as to open and close by driving of an air cylinder, for example, the apparatuses which are described in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 5-74744 (JP5-74744U) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-207270 (JP2008-207270A) are known.
In the apparatuses which are described in JP5-74744U and JP2008-207270A, an air cylinder is driven to operate the door. For this reason, the operating speed of the door cannot be controlled. Therefore, in order to reduce impact at the time of operating the door, the operating speed has to be lowered.